monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Taikun Zamuza Ecology
In-Game Information (?) Taxonomy Taikun Zamuza is a part of the Carapaceon classification. A classification that includes Daimyo Hermitaur, Shogun Ceanataur and Akura Vashimu. Habitat Range Taikun Zamuza have only been found in the middle of the isolated tropical Tide Island, where it lives in the deep cave systems of the island. Ecological Niche Taikun Zamuza have little competition with other species. The Pariapuria, Meraginasu, Daimyo Hermitaur, and Shogun Ceanataur seems to be the biggest threat for the creature as it inhabits the same damp secluded habitat as these monsters. Other monsters like Gogomoa and Blue Yian Kut-Ku might pose a threat but Taikun Zamuza haven't been seen on the surface before so this is completely unknown. Biological Adaptations Taikun Zamuza have a special relationship with a mushroom found in the Tide Island caves. These mushrooms help attach dirt and rocks to the Taikun Zamuza's outer shell from Taikun Zamuza absorbing the mushrooms and covering its outer shell with rocks and dirt, making it blend into the caves. Some of the mushrooms can be seen in the dirt and when attacked, the mushrooms will shoot out spores into the atmosphere to blind attackers for both offense and defense. In return, the Taikun Zamuza transports the mushrooms to different cave systems, allowing them to grow and spread in other cave systems. The longer the mushrooms are on a Taikun Zamuza, the harder they are to get off a Taikun Zamuza. Due to the rocks and dirt being on the Taikun Zamuza's body, it moves very slow but the moment it starts to break off its shell, Taikun Zamuza's speed increases and its able to put more power into its physical attacks. Due to the floor in some of the caves being weak, Taikun Zamuza can accidentally cause a cave to collapse with its physical attacks now and use the environment to its advantage. The larger claw is used like a shield to block in coming attacks but its smaller claw is used like a weapon when its clear and free to attack. Both of these are used as it feeds on anything it can get its pincers on. Despite what Taikun Zamuza looks like at first, it isn't really what it seems. In reality, the huge outer shell of a Taikun Zamuza is only used for mimicry and used to protect itself from potential predators. Its true appearance lacks a tail, uses the Thunder Element, and is much smaller than what it leads many to believe. Its larger claw is actually drill-like and used for drilling through the ground while also cutting through rocks. Its smaller claw is thinner and sharp. Its smaller claw is used to cut through things. In its true form, the Taikun Zamuza is extremely speedy. Behavior Taikun Zamuza prefer to stay hidden in caves with their kin camouflage without any conflict. When threatened, however, they will attack threats mercilessly to protect themselves. When all of its armor is taken off and its left with nothing but its soft pale skin, it will become more aggressive to a point where it doesn't depend on defense anymore but more about attacks as a last resort to survive from threats. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Carapaceon Ecology